


Futuro.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa, seremos inmortales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro.

Ya era tarde, incluso Mark había entrado al local para apartarnos lugar, la impuntualidad es rara en su persona incluso si había estado trabajando en el guion toda la noche. En algún punto de la noche las memorias me asaltaron y si antes estaba nervioso por el tipo de aceptación que la audiencia tendría para con la serie ahora lo estaba más cuando lo vi bajar del taxi enfundado en una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla entallados. Sonrió entre disculpa y alegría y con las claras intenciones de acercarse a darme un abrazo por saludo me di media vuelta entrando rápidamente en el local, estaba tan concentrado en el hombre detrás de mí que no me fije y choque contra una mesera, tendría que haber terminado con un golpe en la cabeza cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon, pegándome al cálido pecho de mi compañero de reparto.

La mesera avergonzada se retiró con la cabeza agachada y un millón de disculpas entre labios, el supervisor del lugar nos dijo que nos daría de cortesía una bebida, que pasáramos al bar y pidiéramos lo que nos apetecía. Entre tanto ajetreo mi mente no había registrado que mi cuerpo aún era presa, de ese lugar cálido, fuerte, amable. Su corazón palpita a un ritmo regular y rebota en mi espalda, invitando cálidamente al mío a bailar al mismo compás. Mi respiración se regula y mi cuerpo se estremece de un placer jamás vivido. Ben fortalece el agarre dándome a entender su propia comodidad con la situación e irremediablemente me devuelve a la realidad de un solo golpe.

Busco un lugar seguro en cual refugiarme de las miradas de incomprensión que me lanzan algunas personas, por lo general no me interesan es solo que en este instante en que el tiempo corre despacio calan mis sentidos y apretujan mi corazón, machacándolo sin sentido. No hay aire en la habitación a la que entre, todo es oscuro y hay pena donde antes había regocijo. Extraño su calor y el aroma que impregna el aire de sinceridad. La puerta se abre revelando un poco de la maraña de pelo que ahora lleva pulcramente peinado.

Estoy loco y deseo que él se atreva a entrar a mi locura y ese paso que hemos dado sea gratamente correspondido, el aire se seca, el sudor desaparece llevándose consigo cualquier nervio imposibilitante. Su mano roza mi mejilla como si de un ser valioso para su persona se tratase.

Y duele.

Porque sé que no es lo correcto, la duda me invade y mi responsabilidad con Amanda se revuelca en mis entrañas y se convierte en temor a ser descubierto, en arrogancia y furia. Suspiro, y mi aliento choca contra sus labios y lo traga como si fuera vital. No me deja escapar, me tiene entre sus pensamientos y su cuerpo, atesora todo lo que puede mientras yo me consumo.

Soy agua y fuego a la vez que sus labios se encuentran con los míos. Cuando conecta nuestros cuerpos por medio de piel y dientes. Es dulce, cálido, tierno y demandante. Todo y nada. Nuestro y poco.

Se retira en un suspiro, ambos tranquilos, descansando nuestros pensamientos, drenando nuestras almas. Sonríe y sé que puedo morir en este instante y vivir eternamente, que esos labios me perseguirán cálidos y callaran las pesadillas.

Se retira y la habitación es tan fría que puedo sentir como algo se quiebra dentro de mi pensamiento. Las voces vuelven y la noche está más cerca de terminar, salgo hacia donde están esperándome y veo al maldito carbón bailar como si nada importarse. Se contonea delirante y con un movimiento de sus dedos me invita a bailar.

Simplemente no me puedo negar.     

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, que impactante y difícil es escribir con personajes reales. Espero haber entendido con precisión lo que deseabas tú, objetivo de mi escrito (si no es así, te invito a que me corrijas y vuelvo a hacerlo, no hay problema)
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Por cierto: Nada de esto es mío, salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento. Esto es para un intercambio en FB 
> 
> “The problems of your future” de David Arnold y Michael Price. Para “Sherlock: music from series 3 (original televisión soundtrack)” es quien acompaña estas letras.


End file.
